Calling in a King's Favor
by ThickerThanLove
Summary: Post Battle of the Five Armies where the Durin Line survived and are now rebuilding a home in Erebor, Thorin finds himself faced with one his greatest challenges-he can debate, argue and defend against Dwarf Lords, Human Rulers and Elven Kings but for some reason, saying no to his two sister-sons remains a task beyond his reach.


Calling in a King's Favor

 **The Hobbit** Characters are not mine and are owned by JRR Tolkien. I just love playing with them. Based in Movie Canon, post-BOTFA with the significant of change of the Durin Line not dying. You may see sprinkles of Book Canon here and there. I utilize the Movie (and LOTR Appendixes Canon) that Fili is the elder brother. I have an unhealthy obsession with the Durin Family and wanted to play in that sandbox a bit before finishing up my other Hobbit story, hence this little one shot.

"Are we done yet?"

Despite himself, Fili gave a laugh. "I thought you were the one that was always pestering Uncle to 'let us do the scouting!' Little Brother?" Fili gave a gentle reminder with a playful shove to the shoulder. While he kept the outward appearance of stoic future heir, he had to admit that scouting, exploring and taking notes about the borders of Ravenhill, the remains of Laketown and the scattered surrounding lands was not exactly thrilling. While he certainly knew why such things were important, he had a lingering suspicion that Uncle Thorin had taken advantage of Kili's enthusiasm to 'help somehow!' to save himself from such a tedious task.

Naturally, he got roped into it.

"That was before I knew that scouting consisted of marking down every Mahal-cursed rock." Kili protested. "Scouting used to be looking for enemies, looking for potential shelter, food." He held up the bound scrolls and remarked "I could point out any homes for wandering worms or bugs at this rate." He scoffed "A good duty of 'princes' my arse. Uncle just didn't want to it himself." He pulled the satchel closer to his side and tightened his fur coat. Thinly veiled flakes of snow were beginning to fall and the threatening sky promised more. Winter wasn't quite here yet but it was close enough that a roaring fire and hot spiced ale had better be in his immediate future.

Chuckling, Fili stated "Well, feel free to tell Uncle that when we get back. I'm sure he'll be amused by it." He paused, considered and remarked "Might even admit to it if you catch him after a few drinks."

Scowling at his brother, Kili asked again, "So, are we done yet, Crown Prince Fili?" He added a slight twist to tone at that title. It still felt weird to say. "Given the sky seems to be insisting it hates us as well."

"One once over past the next ridge, Prince Kili," The blond haired dwarf responded in kind. "Then, you know our King will have a fine roast waiting for us when we return."

"Better be the whole damn pig for all this trouble," Kili remarked but he pushed ahead, being more nimble than his brother. Truth be told, the scouting part wasn't that bad. He rather enjoyed exploring the landscapes that they had only heard about in stories and being able to delve into the intricacies of Erebor (the mountain stretched out much wider than they ever dreamed) was thrilling. It was having to be taken out of the experience to write them all down. Of course, the task fell to him because, despite his brother's many skills in the court, penmanship had never been one of them. "Writes like an orc" Balin had often been cited as saying of the eldest prince's attempts. While Kili didn't think his handwriting was anything to speak of, according to their Uncle, "It's legible at least."

Now though, his aching hand decreed that if he had to write another—

Movement just below him caught his eye. "Hey, Fili, c'mere!" He shouted as he leapt the small distance down, one sword drawn. Ravenhill had a great many slopes and dips and this one, near the frozen river, brought back a surge of adrenaline. Knowing that it was here that their king and elder had finally avenged their family line against Azog still made adrenaline pump through his veins. That it was here that they nearly lost their uncle, their father in all but name. The place carried emotional weight to it without the threat of danger but he could feel it in the air. The sounds of chomping, of yelping—animal in some form-and the smell of blood made warrior-readiness surge through his heart and set every nerve on hair trigger.

Without waiting, though he heard his sibling calling to him to 'hold a moment!' Kili rounded the bend and shouted in disgust.

A rather small orc, badly clothed for the damp weather and coated in blood was bent over a limp form on the ground, munching and slurping like a wild beast. A second and third orc stood nearby and it was the tallest one that spied him first and shouted something in their Black Speech. Swords were drawn and the eating orc whirled into a ready position, exposing the limp corpse of a wolf before him. The thing's body steamed when it hit the icy ground and judging by the deep gorges on the orc's forearms and chest, it had been alive when it became a meal.

"Can't even give a decent mercy kill," The young Prince swore and charged forward, cursing them in his own tongue. He'd always had a soft spot for animals and that was why he practiced so diligently with his bow. His kills HAD to be clean kills, quick ones. An unclean kill was the worse fate he could picture for a hunt and he could count on one hand the number he had done. These orcs were content to let this creature suffer and Mahal only knew what mischief they were up to. The fact that they were so close to Erebor unnerved him.

Fili rounded the corner about the time the battle erupted like a fire.

Kili was good but Fili had always been better with the blade. In such close quarters though, using his bow wasn't a real good option. Not enough time to draw, notch and fire and the swirling winds of the coming storm meant he would need to compensate, which took some more time. Thus, Fili was glad his brother's bow had stayed on his back had instead gone for the sword at his hip. A blade was better and so far, the youngest Durin had cut down the smallest orc with it and with a shout, Fili darted into the fray, blocking the strike aimed at his brother's unprotected head. A second blade was pulled from his back and the lion maned Prince struck the largest orc thrice over.

The last orc took off at a run and Fili didn't even let the dead orc hit the ground before he was sprinting after him, sword still brandished and dark blood blowing off in the cold breeze settling over the frozen water. Kili whirled about and leapt over the deceased wolf to give chase only to stumble and collapse to his face upon landing and he barely missed half gorging himself on his own blade. "Mahal's name…"

_OOO_

Fili caught up to the orc before too long. He wasn't well fed, despite his size and the battle had left him with some deep wounds. Plus, Fili had come to know these lands so pushing him to an area of land with deep pits and a not quite so frozen water crossing was easier than he had planned. One orc was not about to sacrifice himself needlessly. For all their horrific appearance, the real threat of orcs was their sheer numbers. One on one, a dwarf could easily fall a well-trained black creature. Fili was more than average in sword skill and this orc was obviously more accustomed to a crossbow or another distance weapon. The shape of the muscles in his arms gave away that. All the same, it was important not to be come complicant. Thorin had taught them well that it was overconfidence that killed more of their people than all other causes combined.

"What are Orcs doing in Erebor's lands?" Fili finally stated, both swords held upright and threatening. "Your kind is not welcomed here."

He didn't get a response but then, he really didn't expect one. It wasn't like their enemies routinely spouted off all their information. He gave the dwarf prince a hiss and bared his pointed yellow teeth instead, along with a word in Black Speech that the Prince was fairly certain was not of a complimentary nature. He approached, side-stepping, to get as close as he could without lowering his own guard. It was a hard situation. Openings were hard to keep closed when there was just one of you! Where was—

The arrow swishing by his ear and embedding itself directly in the orc's knee, driving him to the ground, gave Fili his answer. It didn't take long before his dark haired sibling had taken up stance next to him, another arrow already cocked in his bow, string pulled taut. "You'd best answer us, Mordor Filth." The younger Prince had never been very diplomatic but in this case, his threats were well deserved. Fili saw the harsh anger in his brother's eyes and was glad he'd opted to grab his bow and not the sword. An angry Kili made stupid mistakes with his blade. This close, the wind wasn't so much an issue (he could tell his brother had not been aiming for the knee) though the slowly gathering snow might be before too long.

Again, silence, answered their demands. The orc was certainly more nervous now though.

Fili spoke again, "If you're not going to give us answers then you have no good reason for trespassing in our lands. I doubt I need to tell you that such an action carries a death sentence."

Kili angled his bow up, just slightly, "Just give the word, Brother." He spat. "I'd love an excuse to harpoon his head."

Fili paused, gave his brother a 'wait a moment' look. After growing up together, they had perfected communicating with no words. While Kili's face was still contorted with rage, he kept his grip firm on the arrow.

The standoff lasted only about another three minutes when the orc decided to try and make a move. Tossing his black mace at the two princes, he ducked and attempted to run to the left. He'd underestimated the battle prowess of the young princes.

Fili caught the swung weapon with his left hand, dropping his own sword and in the same instant, Kili's arrow left its string, perfectly aimed to skid just past his brother's nose without cutting him in the least. A twang, a cutting of air and the orc fell to the ground, cold as the gathering snow about them. A clean shot, from the base of the skull to the front of the head.

"Nice shot," Fili remarked, dropping the heavy mace, grimacing as he wiped the sweat and grime off on his pants. He could not wait to get home and drench himself in a hot bath. Small as it might be, any residue of orc was stomach turning. He lay a hand on his brother's shoulder, both out of respect and out of a slightly sadistic sense of if he had to suffer orc slime, so should his brother. His sibling gave a half-smile, half-scowl.

"Thanks." Kili adjusted his satchel closer to his body, supporting the bottom with one hand. "Whatta you think? Spy?"

"No." Fili remarked and kicked the orc over, looking for some sign. "Don't think so. Scouting maybe? Though, from where, I'm not sure." He pointed to the orc's clothing. "I don't know these patterns. Not from the mountains."

"Balin might know. Or Uncle. Take a piece of it back." Kili suggested and then shifted his weight, cradling the satchel closer to his body for the second time. Fili took a second look and noted that the satchel was much plumper and rounded than before. Certainly not from the weight of all their scrolls and maps.

"Kili." He said pointedly as he took the orc's patterned belt into his hand, cursing the filth of Mordor under his breath, "What did you do?"

The younger dwarf grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Brother. When I was headin' after you, I tripped and I almost squashed them."

"Them?"

Kili lifted the flap of the satchel and first a black furred then a white-gold colored head popped up, ears alert and noses sniffing.

Wolf pups. Two of them.

"Kili, what are you doing?" Fili stated, though he found himself kneeling over and scratching the dark furred one behind the ear. It was small, black as night, with deep brown eyes and a coal black nose. It lifted its ears, slightly, head tilted and responded to the kind gesture of affection with a half whine and a limp lick to the dwarf prince's hand. They were young, from the looks of it. Not quite young enough to be on milk but young enough. Wolves around the Misty Mountains had pups year round but it was odd to see them so far from a range or forest. "They were with the dead wolf?"

"No," Kili remarked, rolling his eyes, "They fell out of the sky with a litter of kittens."

Fili set his brother with a glare though he supposed that had been a stupid question.

"Yeah, they were under the wolf. Looks like there used to be five pups. But those damned orcs…ate the others." He looked sick to his stomach. "These two musta hid or been under the mother or something because they weren't touched. They came out when the orcs took off and tripped me. I almost fell on them." Eyes soft, Kili reached down and stroked the head of the golden furred wolf that leaned into his touch. "So, I wasn't gonna just leave them there, Fili." Glancing skyward, he observing the cold onset of snow and he set a firm look on his sibling. "And I won't just leave them here either."

Raising a brow, Fili inquired "So, what do you plan to do? Take them home to Erebor?" Judging by his brother's determined face, Fili was well aware that such a task was exactly what he planned to do. Why? They both knew that their uncle would absolutely forbid it. Erebor, while stable, was still in the process of being rebuilt. The cold winter months were approaching. Two extra mouths to feed, and ones that may not yet be strong enough to take meat or even milk without aid, were not what their kingdom needed right now.

Though, the golden haired prince would be a liar if he said the dark furred one was not intriguing him and if he said that he was not trying to brainstorm solutions that would allow them to harbor these pups, he would also be in denial.

"Well, you did almost convince Uncle when we were kids, remember? If Ma hadn't come home, Uncle would have said yes to that wolf pup." Kili remembered that moment with immense clarity. Their mother's refusal to let them keep the brown furred creature when Thorin had been mere minutes away from saying yes had broken Kili's heart. It was the only time he remembered screaming at his mother about how mean she was and storming into his room in tears. While he had apologized later for screaming at her, he had refused to speak to her otherwise for nearly three days. Now, with a similar situation at hand but without his mother yet arrived, he may have been a bit conniving to take advantage of it but he could hardly help it. "You remember that, right?"

"Aye, of course I do." Fili smirked. "You were a little brat for several days."

Pouting indignantly, Kili retorted, "Had right to be. Ma was being unfair." Reaching into his satchel, Kili pulled the golden furred pup up into his arms and without prompting, Fili did the same with the dark furred one. "See? They like us." He added "And they look like us! This one is a wolf-you and that one is a wolf me!"

"Just what I need…a version of you with sharp teeth," Fili snorted though not without a smile.

Sticking out his tongue playfully, Kili shifted, lifting the small canine up to his shoulder, as if he were a baby dwarfling, Fili could see the golden coloring among the white fur, circling the pup's face and trailing down his back in parallel lines. He supposed if he were to have a wolf form, it likely would have been similar to that. "It reminds me of that special gold Uncle used to talk about…" Kili went on, supporting the pup under the tail which was swishing happily back and forth. "What did Uncle call it?"

"Fire-Gold." Fili supplied. "Ma has a necklace made of it."

"That'd be a good name for you," Kili stated to the wolf child. "Firegold!"

His answer was a yelping sound and a tiny tongue caressing his nose. Smiling, Kili nuzzled the pup's nose back.

Sighing heavily, Fili's thoughts were interrupted by a soft paw padding up at his face. Centering his sight on the pup, he couldn't stop a similar grin from crossing his own face. The pup was smaller than the other one with dark black fur but brown coloring about the face. Eyes dark as chocolate gazed out at him and the creature gently batted at his face again with their paws, letting out a pathetic whine at the same moment. Fili relented, adjusted his grip on the pup and gently stroked its head. He was rewarded with a soft whimper of pleasure.

"Come on, Fili." Kili practically pleaded. "They love us, see?"

Fili's heart felt heavy and the longer he both looked at Kili and held this wolf in his arms, he felt that he would hardly be able to release them into the cold of the elements. He would never be able to do it. Not with the way the creature was looking at him, not with the way his brother was laughing so joyfully at the tiny pup's affections, and not with the pitiful whining the dark furred one in his arms was emitting as it nuzzled its small head up under his chin, seeking comfort in the warmth of his furs and leather.

Surrendering to the inevitable, Fili pulled the flap of his jacket over the creature and looking up at his brother, the heir of Erebor advised "I'm not the one we have to convince, Little Brother."

_OOO_

The strong knocking at his door startled Thorin, though only for a moment. He had become a bit lost amid the mountains of paperwork, treaties, contracts and the like that were required to keep Erebor strong through the winter months. He had scarcely noticed how much time had passed but a quick look at how low his candles had burned, as well as the burning in his stomach was a good indicator of how late the hour had grown. He set down his quill and looked up towards his door. "Enter!"

The door creaked open and Fili stepped inside, looking like he had come straight from the field, given the flakes of snow that had settled into his hair. Without even saying a word, Thorin jerked his head towards the fire and Fili, without pausing, took one of the cloths hanging by the hearth, drying his wet hair as best he could. Returning his gaze to his uncle, he smiled "Do you mind an interruption, My King?"

Chuckling, Thorin remarked. "No need for formality, Fili. I trust you and your brother had arrived back relatively intact?"

Nodding, Fili remarked "Aye. A bit frostbitten around the edges but nothing a warm bath and hot meal won't cure." He paused then added "There were a handful of orcs around Ravenhill, Uncle. Three in all."

Face focused, Thorin inquired "Dead?"

"Once Kili and I finished with them" Fili proclaimed, perhaps a bit prideful. "Not any orcs I recognized though, Uncle. Different patterns on their clothes."

Frowning, Thorin held his hand out and the blond haired prince quickly laid a piece of the leather he had cut into his uncle's outstretched palm. Eyes narrowed, the dwarf King looked it over, turned it this way and that in the light before saying "Mordor. No doubt in my mind."

Fili folded his arms "What would bring orcs up from Mordor?"

Thorin shrugged "There is always darkness crawling about that land. If they see a chance to expand, expand they will." Standing, he remarked, "We will simply not give them a chance to. Increasing guards among our borders was something I was considering and I will send word to Bard in Dale as well."

"And Thranduil?" Fili inquired gently.

Jaw tense, the King sighed heavily "Aye, I suppose so. Though he hardly deserves it." He shook himself free of his hateful thoughts and clasped a firm grip on his nephew's shoulder. "You and your brother are not injured?"

Shaking his head with a smile as his elder explored his form with his eyes, Fili offered reassurance "Nay, Uncle. Three orcs are hardly much trouble for us."

Raising a brow cautiously, Thorin advised "Mind your hubris, lad. It will get you killed."

Nodding quickly, Fili remarked "We worked well together, Uncle, as we always do. Kili will be here soon to settle your heart."

"Where is the boy?" Thorin inquired, pouring himself a small mug of ale from his desk and offering one to his heir who accepted after a moment. "It takes a force of Mahal to separate you two."

"Re-writing some of our notes and maps," Fili conveyed. "Some of them did not survive our trip back here." He did not feel like adding that two very small creatures were to blame for that. "Nothing noteworthy of any event, Uncle." Scowling playfully, he remarked "I do decree that you simply did not want to do that task yourself!"

Laughing a bit, Thorin retorted "You think I never had to do such things as a young Prince? Grandfather proclaimed it built character."

"We've got enough character!" came a call behind them as the door opened and a winded Prince Kili entered, eyes sparkling and a grin across his face. He leaned against Fili a moment, adjusted the satchel on his back and then handed a series of rolled parchment to his uncle who took them gratefully. "Sorry, Uncle. I haven't finished the last one but if my hand writes anymore no one is going to be able to read it, not even me."

Fili remarked "That implies that you ever read your own writing…"

Raising a hand to stall their teasing banter, Thorin countered "Rest for the night, Kili. I shall have to do the same myself." He looked over the rolled scrolls briefly "Good work, both of you." He lay a hand on Kili's shoulder and remarked "Despite what you might think of such work, it is important for our kingdom so I am thankful for your hard work." He gave a pat to their shoulders, one each, then said "Come, we should not leave Bombur waiting and I am fairly certain there is a warm stew for all of us waiting!"

The two Dwarf Princes exchanged glances, a look Thorin had come to be suspicious of. He paused, eyed them critically. "Fili? Kili?"

Taking a shaking breath, Fili began, "Actually, Uncle before we go, we hoped we might talk to you, just for a few minutes."

Leaning against the desk behind him, the King cautioned, "You know you may always do so. What weighs on your shoulders? Don't tell me that you managed to upset another member of Dale's court on your way back home, again."

"One time!" Kili protested. "And we fixed it." It had been a terribly embarrassing incident, not even a month after they had reclaimed the mountain. They had not meant anything by it, naturally, but it was their first realization that being Princes meant that you had to amend your behavior at times. Uncle Thorin had been furious and if they had not taken steps to fix it before word even reached him, they suspected that their punishment would have been worse than it was. It took two months before their arms stopped aching from the chores and training.

"Aye, you did," Thorin allowed, folding his arms "But all the same, I would like to avoid such things if possible."

"No mischief this time, Uncle," Fili insisted, hands held up in peace offering. "We just…" He exchanged a look to his sibling, "have a favor to ask of you."

Thorin was no fool. He saw the nervousness in both of them and with his youngest sister-son, he read that body language like a book. His nephew slipped from his brother's side and approached, face bright with a smile but both his hands clasped behind his back clinging to that satchel like it held the Arkenstone itself, and it was no secret that he was moving very cautiously, always keeping faced forward. Oldest trick in the book. "And it's just a small favor, Uncle." The dark haired boy felt inclined to add.

There they were, the sweet-but-not-so-innocent pouting lips. Suspicion confirmed.

Raising a brow, Thorin inquired "What kind of favor?"

Fili attempted to speak but Kili jumped in first. "Well, I just…I mean, we've been thinking about ways we could help Erebor and you know, we really could use more security! Fili tol' you about the orcs, right? So, we thought that we could teach some of the newer troops some archery and fencin', we could help with some of the patrols of the borders, maybe get a wolf pack for hunting and protection, work with Dwalin and–"

Babbling. Second red flag. Thorin eyed his nephew, one at a time and slowly, with a raised brow. He considered their words a moment as Fili stepped to the side and jostled Kili's shoulder, no doubt in an attempt to remind him to let his elder brother do the convincing.

A low yelp sounded from behind the youngest heir when the boy shifted. A very distinct 'yelp' at that. Kili's face went white and Fili's eyes wide as he bit his lower lip and they both looked to their uncle like prey caught in a hunter's sight. Kili's bag yelped a second time.

Oh, Mahal preserve him. "Kili…Fili…"

"Yes, Uncle?" The two heirs of Erebor beamed widely again, a bit too widely perhaps.

Fili chimed in before their uncle could respond, "I…we just wanted to ask a favor from you because we know you appreciate how hard everyone works and–

"How many legs does it have, boys?" Thorin interrupted simply, resting his forehead into his palm.

"Does what have?" came the echoed rather pathetic attempt to side step the question.

"The creature behind your back." Thorin clarified simply. "I may be older, my sister-sons, but I am hardly a fool nor am I deaf or blind. Don't insult me by insinuating such."

Kili winced, pouted and at Fili's nod slowly moved his knapsack to the front and opened the flap. Shifting his hands inside, he pulled the small black and brown wolf pup out and handed it to Fili before withdrawing one of slightly larger size with white-golden fur and cradled it in his arms. While there was a small size difference, both were clearly quite young, probably barely off their mother's teat, if that. The creature in Kili's arms was wagging its tail and the dark furred one crawled up Fili's tunic, resting its head on his shoulder before it looked at Thorin with dark brown eyes. Fili clutched it tightly.

Eyes bright and wide, both boys asked together, "Please, Uncle?" Their pleading made them more like 17 and 22 rather than 77 and 82.

Oh, Mahal Above… "Boys, those are wolf pups, not pets." Thorin said simply, though he kept his tone neutral. "No."

"We know but their mother was killed." Kili insisted, as if that were justification. "By orcs! They ate her and her other pups!"

"As it happens in nature, my boy." Thorin's tone was stern but not unkind. Fili had taken more to the training of ruling and Kili's gentle heart could be his downfall at times. Much as Thorin wanted him to learn, he was also loathe to completely shatter it. "They will not be the last to die because of the elements or because of the injustice of this world."

"But we saved them" Kili retorted, chest puffed out as he cradled the squirming creature. "We brought them in out of the cold and killed the orcs before they could make a meal of them too!" There was no mistaking the passion in the boy's words and it burned with devotion. A noble trait, Thorin had to admit.

"And you've given these creatures more of a chance than many have but if they survives or not will be up to a great many things." Thorin went on "Take them both back to where you found them and release them."

Whimpering and sensing a losing battle, Kili hugged the pup tightly "Please, Uncle?" He tried again.

"Kili…" Rubbing his temples, Thorin repeated. "I said no."

"But we'll take care of them, I promise." Fili suddenly joining in was a surprise. Normally, while Fili would go along with his brother's ideas, he was also quite accepting of any of his elders' judgments. Though, as the Dwarf King eyed his eldest, he should not have been surprised. You could see the utter heartache already forming in those blue eyes as he gazed down at the dark furred squirming beast. "We both promise." The wolf pups let out a small pathetic mewl as their lives were being debated.

"Fili! Kili!" Thorin finally raised his voice. His temper was still a dangerous thing and while he prided himself on remaining cool with his family, even he had his limits and he had no idea how many ways he had to say 'no.' His sister-sons were not fools but we was beginning to wonder if they had comprehension problems. "I said no. That's my final word on the topic."

Dropping his head, Kili eyed the small pup who whimpered up at him and supplied a lick to his face. Fili raised his head, "Uncle, please…we could train them to carry supplies and help hunt." He thought, frantically. "Our ancestors utilized them well and we were once great partners!" Fili was well versed in his history and while their kind had mainly grown fond of the raven for its ability to carry their messages between kin, there was also a strong partnership with wolves and dogs whom aided them in hunt and protection when they first carved their homes into the mountains.

"Our ancestors did a great many things that we no longer do," Sensing this was going to go on for a time, Thorin sighed, approaching his sister sons. "You are not wrong, Fili but Erebor is within its early stages. We have scarce to spare." To his youngest, he commended, "Kili." He lay a hand on the boy's hair "Your tender heart is to be admired but you will do that pup no favors if you take him out of his element. He'll never learn how to care for himself."

"Well, he won't have to because I'll take care of him" Kili insisted again.

"We are strong hunters, Uncle Thorin," Fili felt inclined to add. "And we can teach them without totally coddling him. I promise! _We_ promise."

"Please, Uncle?"

Willing his heart to remain strong as his voice, the Dwarf King spoke out, "My sister sons, I told you the matter is closed. My answer is no."

Dropping his head again, Kili was silent, holding the pup tight into his chest. The creature's small whimpering was not helping but Kili had gone quiet. For a moment, Thorin was content to leave it at that and let the boys have a moment before insisting, once more that they return the pups outside. At least until he saw the slight tremble of his youngest's shoulder.

Oh, Mahal, was the boy crying?! Mahal as his witness…it wasn't that Thorin always caved under the boy's tears. Far from it in fact. Even when the boys were young, he had to make it a point that crying was not the way to get what you wanted but that didn't mean his heart did not ache oh-so-badly to see it.

Taking a breath to steady himself, Fili stated, voice strong despite a small waver. "Uncle, if we may, we would like to call in a King's Favor and make these pups our one thing."

A bit baffled, Thorin inquired "One thing?" even as Kili's wolf pup insisted on making a meal of the silent tears on the lad's cheeks.

The blond haired prince nodded firmly. "Don't you remember? When we were getting ready to set out on the journey, you told my brother and me to think of one thing we would want when we reached Erebor and if you had the power to deliver it, you would. We desire these pups to be our one thing. Please…" Satisfied with his argument, he went silent and waited.

There was silence for a long while, almost five minutes.

Frowning so deep it reached his eyes, Thorin ranked his memory. Had he…yes, yes, he had…

 _"_ _Eat up, you'll be missing a full meal when we are on the road."_

 _Fili and Kili needed no further prompting and made quick work of their mother's home cooked pheasant, vegetables and fresh baked bread. She was fairly quiet and Thorin knew why. Within a day's time, they were to set out for Erebor. While she had known it was coming, that did not mean that she was prepared when the day arrived. Thorin did not press her. Rather, he settled for focusing on his two sister sons who were small little bundles of excitement. Despite them both being of age (though for Kili, he was barely) the Dwarf King could still only see the wide eyed bundles of mischief who would hide behind his legs as they darted through the mountain._

 _"_ _You two are prepared to listen, are you not?" He asked between swallows of bird and potato. "While it is your right to accompany me, I will not have time to babysit you."_

 _Fili beamed "We are ready, Uncle Thorin. You and Dwalin have trained us well."_

 _Kili chimed in, "Right, we—"_

 _Dis slammed her hand on the table, "Chew, swallow then speak. Mahal's sake, you're not an orc!"_

 _Blushing even as his uncle and brother gave a chuckle at his expense, Kili did as asked and added "We'll make you proud, Uncle!"_

 _Smiling with warmth in his eyes, Thorin retorted "You two make me proud as it is. I only wish that you mind yourselves and keep safe. As strong and as able fighters as you are, bear in mind that you will be with warriors with more experience and that can make all the difference in the world."_

 _Nodding firmly, the two made a promise to do so as they finished up dinner. Kili concluded the dinner with "Ma, Uncle, can you tell us about Erebor, once more?"_

 _Dis finally laughed. "Kili, with the way you and Fili always ask about it, I suspect you have memorized its halls without having set foot in it."_

 _"_ _All the same," Fili retorted "We set out to reclaim it tomorrow morn! We should celebrate that land we will be preserving for our people."_

 _Smiling brightly, Thorin responded "Aye, it will be good to remind ourselves of what we fight for. Before the coming of the Great Worm, Erebor was the center of Dwarven life. Gold and jewels ran as water through its halls and our people prospered…."_

 _So, everyone became lost in the tales of the past as only Thorin could weave them. Dis would occasionally add her input but she had been very young when the city fell. Her memories were clouded but those that remained, she would paint as well. The two elders of Durin's Line wove the tapestry of the past for their future generations, speaking of traditions, of honor, of wealth and fame and the bounty of hard work. By the time the tales were at an end, Kili's eyes sparkled and Fili's smile was wide._

 _Thorin cleared his throat. "When the task is done and Erebor is ours once more, I make this promise of you two." The elder dwarf's voice choked, just a bit. "You have grown up here, amid the Blue Mountains as best we could provide for you. You deserved better than what you were given. If I had the means, I would have decked you and your mother both in gold, jewels, silk and mithril." He narrowed his eyes "While I cherish that you have all grown strong and with the traditions of our people burnt deep in your hearts, I have not been able to give you all that you deserve."_

 _Quiet for a moment before Kili countered "Uncle, we have never wanted for anything."_

 _His elder brother added "Aye, you have always given us all we have ever needed."_

 _"_ _Maybe so," Thorin countered, "But it is not enough, not for me. So, while I want your minds on the journey, on the danger, on the risk, I also want you to remember this: once we have taken back our home, I owe you two a King's Favor. Pick one thing that is your heart's desire among Erebor and if it is within my power to grant it, I shall."_

His heir spoke the truth. The Dwarf King had made such a promise though; he had thought they would have requested large chambers, or fancy weapons or perhaps dress of firegold and mithril. But a wolf pup? Such a thought had never occurred to him as possibility. A lack of imagination on his part, given the hearts of his little ones. They were not typical but such was expected of the Durin line. They prospered because they were leaders and leaders did not follow the routine normality. They carved their own paths.

Still…wolf pups?

Despite what he may have thought though, the King of Erebor was a dwarf of honor and who held his word high in his heart. To break it was to break a bond with himself, with his Maker, with his people and it was only while under Golden Sickness that he had considered such a thing. It took him quite some time to come to terms with that and he had strove to make amends for it. A promise to his sister-sons, the dwarves he had raised from mere 'pups' themselves, was worth a thousand times more.

With a deep sigh that came from deep in his gut, Thorin asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Does it mean that much to you? Is it these creatures that make your hearts whole?"

The two younger dwarves paused, exchanged glances at one another, then answered.

"For myself, yes, Uncle. Please." Fili held the dark furred wolf pup closer into his chest and the creature mewled again, batting playfully at the beaded ends of Fili's moustache, gnawing upon the golden tresses as the crown prince kept his eyes on his leader, king and uncle.

Looking up, his deep brown eyes wet, Kili nodded, resting his head on top of the pup's head who had the decency to wag its tail and droop its ears. "It does, Uncle. Please…?"

The King looked upon his two nephews, eyes taking in each of them. Battle had robbed some of the light from their eyes though he forever thanked Mahal that he had not taken their lives instead. Now, as they cradled the two small furry lives close to their chest, there was a spark in those eyes he had not seen in months. It was faint but Thorin knew all too well what a simple spark could grow into. The deep heart he saw in those eyes, in the way they cradled the creatures as if they were protecting children of their own, touched his own heart. Reaching out, he caressed first the hair of his eldest then his youngest.

"Speak with Bofur and Bifur. There are old alcoves that could be renovated to serve as shelter from the cold. Bombur may well be able to supply suitable meals if given a few extra hunts from some enthusiastic Princes." Shaking his head but without being able to remove the smile from his lips, the king declared "A King's Favor is his bond and I mean to keep mine. If it pleases your hearts so, you may keep them."

Squealing, Kili took his uncle in a tight embrace as Fili did the same on the other side. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Both Princes pressed their lips to their uncle's cheek, one on each side, in gratitude as the pups yelped in apparent approval, with the white-gold one supplying a lick to the dwarf king's cheek. The two heirs of Erebor were out of the door a moment later, cheering in joy and the echoes of the wolf barks through the halls would no doubt startle most into an early grave.

_OOO_

Dwalin was relentless when they finally gathered for the evening meal, commenting that "ye gone soft as wet clay, Thorin!" but there was a laugh in his eyes.

Balin just chuckled into his beard as the two princes could barely focus on their own dinner, so focused were they on feeding their new pets.

Bombur was glad to provide some meat from the kitchen, softened with water and milk, and the two baby wolves showed no difficulty in taking in, but had become comfortable enough with the two princes to take it from their hands.

Ori and his brothers sat and watched the group of four romp and play amid the Great Hall once everyone's bellies were full.

Bofur and Bifur ventured out to check out the alcoves, with a promise to return with word.

Thorin watched it all with a half-smile upon his face, silently puffing his pipe. They could call him soft and they likely would. They would accuse him of being a spoiling uncle and in some ways, perhaps he was. They would tease that those two boys could convince him of anything and he would not call them out as liars. For Thorin, despite his reluctance, seeing those two sets of eyes light up so was worth any teasing jest thrown his way. He had not seen such light since before they had ventured into Mirkwood and he had dreaded that some of the innocence and light of his two young ones had been sold as a price for Erebor.

So, to get reassurance that it was not so, he could overlook one or two things.

To hear them laugh when the dark furred pup (having earned the moniker 'Shadow' from Fili) tugged on the golden prince's braids with a playful growl, to see Kili fall onto his back letting 'Goldfire' cover his face in slobber and wet nose nuzzles with a smile that should have split his cheeks, and see them grin like two toddlers when he had to shake his head at their insistence that the alcoves would "not be ready for several moons, please Uncle, let us keep them with us, just for now" filled his heart with more warmth than any forge could.

If he ignored that the alcoves would stand unused and that finding a slumbering ball of fur at the base of each prince's bed come the morning would become routine, that was no one's business but his own.

Their smiles were certainly worth a King's Favor.


End file.
